Presence (VTM)
Presence is a Discipline of supernatural allure and emotional manipulation. It is a fairly common among vampires, especially within the Camarilla, both because of its versatility and because of its subtlety. Many Presence powers can be used upon large groups of people at once and transcend virtually all boundaries of gender, race, religion, class, and supernatural status. Though Presence can be resisted through force of will and by ignoring the user, many individuals do not realize what is happening to them. Powers Included below are the official Presence powers described in White Wolf supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. * • Awe * •• Dread Gaze * •• Entrancement * ••• Compulsion by Attraction * ••• Entracement * •••• Summon * ••••• Majesty Elder Powers Higher-level powers used by Elders include: * ••••• • (6) ** Absent Sway ** Aire of Elation ** Capture Reality ** Enrage ** Intensification ** Love ** Melusine's Song ** Paralyzing Glance ** Passion ** Rage ** Renew the Earthly Pleasures ** Siren's Song ** Spark of Rage ** Star Magnetism ** Temptation ** Two-Tiered Communication * ••••• •• (7) ** Cooperation ** Mask Empathy ** Mind Numb ** Phobia ** Scourging the Instinct ** Unholy Penance * ••••• ••• (8) ** Bloodlust ** Corruption ** Invoke Frenzy ** Ironclad Command * ••••• •••• (9) ** Heart of the City ** Pulse of the City * ••••• ••••• (10) ** Dream World ** Plot Device References * VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook, p. 157 * VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook, p. 158 * VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook, p. 159 * VTDA: Dark Ages Companion, p. 89 * VTDA: Libellus Sanguinis 2: Keepers of the Word, p. 37 * DAV: Dark Ages: Vampire Rulebook, p. 202 * DAV: Dark Ages: Vampire Rulebook, p. 203 * DAV: Dark Ages: Vampire Rulebook, p. 204 * DAV: Players Guide to the High Clans, p. 156 * DAV: Players Guide to the High Clans, p. 157 * DAV: Players Guide to the High Clans, p. 158 * VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook, p. 100 * VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook, p. 101 * VTM: Vampire Players Guide, p. 82 * VTM: Vampire Players Guide, p. 83 * VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition, p. 165 * VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition, p. 166 * VTM: Vampire Players Guide Second Edition, p. 78 * VTM: Vampire Players Guide Second Edition, p. 79 * VTM: Clanbook: Toreador, p. 38 * VTM: Clanbook: Toreador, p. 39 * VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition, p. 171 * VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition, p. 172 * VTM: Guide to the Anarchs, p. 163 * VTM: Guide to the Camarilla, p. 94 * VTM: Guide to the Camarilla, p. 95 * VTM: Guide to the Camarilla, p. 94 * VTM: Clanbook: Followers of Set Revised, p. 68 * VTM: Clanbook: Followers of Set Revised, p. 69 * VTM: Clanbook: Toreador Revised, p. 73 Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary